1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a control method of the electronic apparatus and a power saving control device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power saving measure is taken in an electronic apparatus using electric power. Further, a technique for taking the power saving measure in a video display apparatus is known (for example, Jpn. UM. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H5-4679 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-359032).
In Jpn. UM. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H5-4679, it is disclosed that a video display apparatus has a human body sensor. If it is detected by the human body sensor that a human comes closer to the video display apparatus, the power source of the video display apparatus is turned on and if a human body is not detected, the power source of the video display apparatus is turned off.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-359032, it is disclosed that a sensor that detects the presence of a user who exists in the neighborhood is provided on a remote control. When the sensor detects that the user is not present, it controls the power saving status step by step according to the length of an absence time of the user.
When the length of the absence time exceeds three minutes, the head of a hard disk device is moved back to a retract position and when a time of five minutes or longer has elapsed, the motor of the hard disk device is stopped.